April 9, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:52 Flower1470 i is first Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:06 Flower1470 sup Peep 6:07 Loving77 Hey pweeb Oh btw here is my card want list: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/CardsIwants_zpscc97ec28.png :D 6:08 Flower1470 oh for the love of st. joan *faints* Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:15 Loving77 hiii silly 6:15 Flower1470 hey Silly 6:15 Dragonian King Hi Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and something i dont know 6:15 Loving77 ;( 6:15 Flower1470 Saint Joan 6:16 Dragonian King is it a character or like a duel monster 6:16 Flower1470 Duel monster 6:16 Dragonian King Hi Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and Duel Monster 6:16 Flower1470 "it" is a woman, btw and an actual person 6:17 Dragonian King .. i thought she was a duel monster! 6:18 Loving77 She is a monster based off of a real person. 6:18 Flower1470 ^ 6:19 Dragonian King ... okay sure 6:19 Loving77 grr 6:20 Flower1470 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Joan_of_Arc 6:20 Dragonian King wait 6:20 Flower1470 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/St._Joan 6:20 Dragonian King So it's a YGO duel monster based off a real world person? 6:20 Flower1470 (clap) 6:20 Dragonian King ok 6:21 Flower1470 you got it hooray 6:21 Dragonian King you know what i miss? 6:21 Loving77 You've never heard of Saint Joan of Arc? 6:22 Dragonian King no 6:22 Flower1470 O_o okay np 6:22 Dragonian King you know what i miss 6:22 Flower1470 your sanity? 6:22 Dragonian King besides that 6:22 Flower1470 idk 6:23 Dragonian King having to change my tt password all the time 6:23 Flower1470 hahaha 6:47 Dragonian King sooooo brb 7:05 Flower1470 Silly 7:05 Dragonian King back yeah? lily lily lily lily 7:06 Flower1470 The signature rule on TTK is broken by everyone including you and I dont want to report you 7:06 Dragonian King oh noes hows my sig now 7:07 Flower1470 one image, 6 lines of text the little thingys have to go 7:08 Dragonian King wait what 7:08 Flower1470 onto your userpage or elsewhere 7:08 Dragonian King signatures can only have one image? O_o 7:08 Flower1470 Yup. 7:08 Dragonian King WOW 7:08 Flower1470 EXACTLY 7:08 Dragonian King so basically everyone is breaking it 7:08 Flower1470 Yep 7:08 Dragonian King and lefty made people break it more by invading their sigs lol 7:08 Flower1470 Even the moderators wait LEt me double-check that let* bc the mods/admins break it too which is disgusting 7:09 Dragonian King well they obviously dont enforce it :P basically 99% of active TTK users are breaking it soooo 7:09 Flower1470 Yeah They dont enforce much of anything So that's why I'm going to start reporting people for it So I'll enforce it. 7:10 Dragonian King oh noes backseat mod lol the rule is too strict anyway i mean seriously one image? 7:11 Flower1470 I'm going to PM Thunder and ask what the exact guidelines are 7:11 Dragonian King so not only are the mods breaking it... 7:11 Flower1470 Then I'll bother you further 7:11 Dragonian King they're making other people break it by doing sig invasions 7:11 Flower1470 Yes. 7:11 Dragonian King thats pretty bad um where are the rules anyway 7:12 Flower1470 THATS ANOTHER THING THEYRE HIDDEN http://www.toontask.com/index.php?app=forums&module=extras§ion=boardrules 7:13 Dragonian King WOW so how do people know how not to break the rules oh wait oh nvm before i loaded the link i thought you meant the rules were private so only certain users could see them but still... at least show people where the rules are 7:17 Flower1470 It's at the very bottom right-hand corner of the community index in small print 7:17 Dragonian King oh because everyone looks there 7:19 Flower1470 LOL 7:20 Dragonian King Signatures: Signatures may be no larger than 200 pixels high by 500 pixels wide. This rule is in place to show consideration to others while using the forums. If your signature exceeds 200 pixels in height, decrease your signature immediately. ToonTask’s Staff reserve the right to edit or delete any signature without warning or reason. thats all it says 7:20 Flower1470 yup if that's true, then most people are breaking it 7:21 Dragonian King wow my signature doesnt fit in it oops lol 7:21 Flower1470 wait before you mess with it 7:21 Dragonian King im not gonna 7:21 Flower1470 let me get an answer from Thunder 7:21 Dragonian King if i wanted to make my signature fit in the guidelines 7:21 Flower1470 I'll tell you what he tells me. 7:21 Dragonian King and centered it i would have to cut off the sides of my image and take off all the text except for the top line 7:22 Flower1470 or just resize the whole thing 7:22 Dragonian King and if that was centered it would say "ippy! I'm random and love writing stories. I'm also on the ToonTown Wiki occasionally as" they give you like, no room to work 7:23 Flower1470 Well I dont think you need that there anyway 7:23 Dragonian King i guess not that was back when i thought of signatures as about mes lol 7:23 Flower1470 :P 7:23 Dragonian King and lily HOW. DO. YOU. MAKE. SPOILERS. 7:24 Flower1470 spoilerstuff/spoiler 7:24 Loving77 Silly I can fix the image for you if you want 7:25 Dragonian King nah its not that bad... nobody follows the rules anyway and they're not enforced so why should i :D 7:25 Flower1470 :O :O :O 7:25 Dragonian King ...thats also the kind of mentality users get from the situation especially when MODS ARE BREAKING THEM 7:25 Flower1470 yep 7:26 Dragonian King its like so many users here are breaking the rules including the mods so why should i follow them its not right 7:26 Flower1470 hypocrisy 7:27 Dragonian King another problem with the 500 by 200 rule is how wide the signature is so if you put stuff to the left or the right it'll get broken 7:30 Flower1470 Do you want to read what I'm going to send? 7:30 Dragonian King ok 7:31 Flower1470 Hello Thunder! I'm sorry to bother you, but I have a few questions regarding the forum's signature rules. I got somewhat confused when reading them. This was taken from the site's official rules: quote bSignatures/b: Signatures may be no larger than 200 pixels high by 500 pixels wide. This rule is in place to show consideration to others while using the forums. If your signature exceeds 200 pixels in height, decrease your signature immediately. ToonTask’s Staff reserve the right to edit or delete any signature without warning or reason. /quote Does 200x500 include the entirety of the signature? Or is that just for images? How many images can each signature have in total? How many lines of text? What about images/text in spoilers? The reason why I'm bringing this up is because I've seen a few signatures that I consider unreasonable. I don't want to report them, in case I'm mistaken. I want to make sure my facts are straight. Thanks!! :D 7:31 Dragonian King why do i have the feeling that they're gonna notice this and be like "Oh." and then clear everyone's signatures/disable signatures 7:31 Flower1470 LOL lets hope not They should do the right thing and enforce it. Which is what I would do. And what I will do lol does it look okay 7:34 Dragonian King yeah it looks fine 7:34 Flower1470 ok thanks 7:44 Dragonian King did you get a response yet? 7:45 Flower1470 No I'm not expecting one until tomorrow at least lol 7:52 Dragonian King how about now 7:53 Flower1470 no, this is patrick 7:57 Dragonian King is this patrick 7:59 Flower1470 this is the krusty krab . 8:18 Loving77 I'm going bye 8:19 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:20 Flower1470 ooo Silly can you help me with something? oh i got a response "It was originally written to be 200x500 only (so all images, text, etc. had to fit into that size). Over the years it's become more lax (especially as big monitors have become standard); however, if you feel there's some overly large signatures, just report them." do you mind if I rant for a minute 8:27 Dragonian King go ahead 8:28 Flower1470 How do they expect people to follow a rule if they can't bother to specify what the rule is? I mean COME ON HE COULDNT ANSWER MY QUESTIONS No wonder every breaks the rule...... it's not even a rule! They say its supposed to be 200x500, but in the next breath, it's just fine to have a million images??? That isn't right! On the wiki, our rules are so detailed it hurts to look at them First, they hide the rules and dont encourage members to look at them, which is fine since they dont even enforce them Then I ask a question that they can't even answer! If you can't answer a question then something's wrong. They can't establish order in a place without official rules. I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT I CAN HAVE IN MY SIGNATURE It's ridiculous! IT looks like they dont care, tbh it* It shouldn't go by what the staff member's opinion is. There should be a RULE. an unchallengeable, set-in-stone RULE, that doesn't rely on another person's preferences. Can I trust the other rules? Or do those depend on an opinion? And what happens if my opinion and their opinion are different? The staff member would win, of course, but it wouldn't be fair. They're misleading people by stating "200x500" That's a lie A complete lie. So no, I can't trust the other rules. I'm going to reply to Thunder and tell him, using my own experiences as examples, why there needs to be a clear rule THAT IS ENFORCED. sigh /endrant 8:40 Dragonian King i agree 8:41 Flower1470 ty I don't think it's right for them in "invade" signatures like they do either, but that's another rant for another day. Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:42 Flower1470 Hey birthday boy 8:43 Chrisgaff Hey Lil :P 8:45 Flower1470 @Silly I'll have to reply later, because if I do now it'll come off really rude lol 8:48 Dragonian King ooo and hi chris ... its his birthday today? 8:49 Flower1470 gasp 8:49 Dragonian King HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS 8:50 Flower1470 lol 8:52 Chrisgaff Thanks, and hi. :P 8:54 Dragonian King lily can you rant about invasions now 8:55 Chrisgaff Sadly, I can't be on for long, I've g2g in 5 minutes. 8:56 Dragonian King ooo 8:56 Chrisgaff Oh, nvm, my mom said I can be on till 10. 8:56 Flower1470 @Silly no im too tired. one rant of mine is already too much yaaaaaaaay Chris 8:56 Chrisgaff How I feel after that: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLpRVZkiuAc 8:57 Dragonian King can you rant tomorrow 8:58 Flower1470 what the heck was that Silly why do you want me to rant 8:59 Chrisgaff And idk, but it's hilarious to me. :P 9:01 Dragonian King because listening to rants is fun dont ask 9:02 Flower1470 But I dont like ranting even though its necessary for my survival 9:07 Dragonian King ok well ill listen to your invasion rant whenever you feel like ranting about it 9:09 Flower1470 wow thanks 9:10 Dragonian King (yes) 9:11 Chrisgaff Silly= Great friend. 9:12 Flower1470 Yes anyone who is able to put up with me is an amazing person i can't even tolerate myself LOL 9:13 Dragonian King lol 9:31 Flower1470 I have 8 followers on tumblr but I dont understand why 9:31 Dragonian King lol 9:31 Flower1470 I've never posted anything O_o 9:31 Dragonian King i'm all 8 of them and i dont even have an account magic 9:31 Flower1470 Wow 9:32 Dragonian King The person who never posted anything has 8 followers all of which are controlled by someone who doesn't have an account at all mindflip 9:32 Flower1470 I bet "thats-my-mustache" is you main blog your* Well, I've liked almost 5,000 posts so that might have something to do with it either that or I have more stalkers than I thought 9:33 Dragonian King whale started a fanclub for you 9:34 Flower1470 how nice 9:35 Dragonian King it has 1. Whale 2. Whale's other account 3. Whale's other other account 4. Mokuba on Seto's behalf because Seto could care less about tumblr 5-8. people i dont know 9:36 Flower1470 okay maybe not so nice 9:38 Dragonian King lol 5. Kite who else do you like 9:38 Flower1470 uh 9:38 Dragonian King 6. A Downsizer 9:38 Flower1470 too many 9:38 Dragonian King 7. Ash the Fatty 8. Chris ^ your fanclub 9:38 Flower1470 I like too many guys who can never be mine That works 9:39 Dragonian King if you get more followers tell me 9:39 Flower1470 ok 9:45 Chrisgaff Funny thing is, I don't even have a tumblr account. 9:48 Flower1470 http://nijikuribo.tumblr.com/post/82248054765/vinegod-stop-with-the-frozen-by-patrick-barnes i gtg see you guys later Category:Chat logs Category:April 2014